


Ra'sTim Christmas Advent Prompts 2012

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Branding, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia





	Ra'sTim Christmas Advent Prompts 2012

**One: Hot Cocoa**  
  
Tim eyed the cup suspiciously. It was hot cocoa, delicious smelling and wonderful in a large brown mug. There were even tiny white marshmallows floating in the drink—just the right number, but…  
  
“I promise I added nothing to alter your senses,” Ra’s said mildly, hand still holding the cup out to Tim.  
  
“Yes, but you’re  _you_ ,” Tim replied emphatically. There could be other things in there that didn’t alter the mind but did something else.  
  
Ra’s was offended. “Do you distrust me so little?”  
  
“Yes,” Tim said bluntly. “Now get out.”  
  


 **Two: Caroling**  
  
“I am amused.” Ra’s voice slithered into Tim’s ear through the communicator. It made Tim yelped and stopped his singing.  
  
“I did not know you could warble so well.”  
  
“Ra’s, get off my line,” Tim hissed, but his ears were pink. He was singing some Christmas carols—not that he did it normally, but Dick got them stuck in his head.  
  
Ra’s laughed. “Do tell me more of this hippopotamus you wish to have for Christmas. I believe I can arrange a suitable drop off in time.”  
  


 **Three: Naughty or Nice**  
  
“You make a terrible host, Timothy,” Ra’s sighed. He was seating in Tim’s kitchen, almost too cozily. “You cannot even make me tea.”  
  
Never mind the fact that Ra’s wasn’t making his own tea. He had his team of ninjas with him.  
  
“Maybe I would if you stop coming over uninvited,” Tim groused. He thanked the ninja who handed him one of the cups of tea, sipping it gratefully. “This is too early for this.”  
  
“It’s never too early.”  
  
Tim glared at Ra’s and drank the rest of the tea in a few scalding gulps.  
  
“You are not a nice man waking me up this early, you geezer.”  
  
“I never claimed to be a nice man,” Ra’s pointed out, frowning at Tim’s impolite endearment. But within seconds, a leer crept onto his face. “But I can be extremely terrible  _for you_.”  
  
Tim wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I’m less than half your age. Quit being a creepy old man.”  
  


 **Four: Candy Cane**  
  
“I thought,” Tim said acidly, “these sort of crimes were reserved for the Joker.”  
  
He was covered in pink and white goo, some bits of red clinging to his cheek. Ra’s didn’t even look one whit apologetic.  
  
“I had a need for this factory.”  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow. “You. Had a need. For a candy cane factory?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Tim’s left eye twitched maddeningly before he turned and tried to stomp his way through the peppermint slush. He was going to be smelling this for days.  
  
“I’m not dealing with this,” Tim declared. He reached for his communicator.  
  
“I have lost all respect for you,” and then into the communicator, “hey, Robin. Deal with your grandfather. He disgusts me at the moment.”  
  


 **Five: Sweaters and Scarves**  
  
Tim stared at his living room in horror. There were several tall stacks of various sized boxes on his coffee table. And they were all from Ra’s. The note that accompanied the gifts merely read:  _Try not to get sick. I would hate to lose an opponent like you._  
  
It was almost sweet if it wasn’t coming from Ra’s. Tim resolutely lighted a fire in the fireplace. He was going to burn all of them. Except for maybe that scarf. It was rather nice, and he could probably use it on patrol. If it didn’t make him a headless horseman.  
  


 **Six: Ice Skating**  
  
“I will cut you with my blade,” Tim warned. He was on a lake frozen over with ice, and Ra’s just loved to annoy him.  
  
“Of course,” Ra’s skated an inch closer.  
  
“I mean it,” Tim swore. “I will cut you with my blade.”  
  
He lifted one of his foot, and the blade there gleamed sharply.  
  
“I think you better not.” Ra’s looked down at the ice pointedly. “You will need someone to save you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The ice beneath Tim broke.  
  


 **Seven: Shiver**  
  
Tim sneezed violently.  
  
“This is all your fault,” he grumbled and rubbed his nose. He was shivering and shaking from the dip in the icy lake water. Ra’s pushed the teapot closer to him.   
  
“I did warn you.”  
  
“You did not,” Tim snapped back. “You probably made the ice break yourself.’  
  
He poured himself a cup of hot tea, and he shivered some more.  
  
“I can make amends,” Ra’s offered.  
  
“By throwing yourself into the lake and freezing horribly?” Tim asked. Hoped. Rather viciously.  
  
“No. I will,” Ra’s gestured at him, “stop your shivers.”  
  
“You are not getting anywhere near my bed."  
  


 **Eight: Snowball Fight**  
  
Why was it always a mountain, Tim whined to himself. And a snowy mountain at that?  
  
“What a predicament,” Ra’s purred, eyes raking over Tim’s form.  
  
“Yes, indeed.” Tim rolled his eyes. He hoped Batman found him soon. Or someone. Anyone almost would do.  
  
“I propose we pool resources,” Ra’s continued. The snow was falling thicker and heavier.  
  
“If you touch me, I will drop an avalanche of snow on you.”  
  


 **Nine: Mistletoe**  
  
Ra’s looked at the offending plant with disdain. It had berries and the leaves were green, and Ra’s was just insulted.  
  
“This is not even a poison of the highest quality.”  
  
Tim smiled at him from the computer screen. “Well, it was worth a try.”  
  
“Do leave the poisoning to me in the future,” Ra’s continued and swept the mistletoe into the trash. He paused. He suddenly felt very hot. Ra’s looked at the screen sharply where Tim’s smile grew wider.  
  
“This is no ordinary mistletoe.”  
  
“One of Ivy’s brands.”  
  


 **Ten: Snow Day**  
  
Tim burrowed furthered into his blankets. He was so glad he didn’t have to go to school. Especially after a long cold night of patrol.  
  
Ra’s agreed. It was a good day to compile photos of Timothy in his home—these days were rare. And one never knew when one might need to know Timothy’s preferences for tea.

**Eleven: Secret Santa**

          “Ah,” Ra’s said and leaned forward on his desk on his elbows. “To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?”

         Tim snorted, and he tossed a small red bag tied with a golden yellow ribbon onto Ra’s desk.

          “You are terrible at hiding your intentions.”

           Ra’s blinked, and he gingerly picked up the red bag from his desk in puzzlement.

           “My intentions?”

            “Yes,” Tim sighed and dropped himself into the chair in front of Ra’s’ desk.            “Seriously, I don’t know what possessed you to give me that.”

          Ra’s opened the bag slowly, his eyes widen. “This is not my gift. My gift was—“

          “Wait,” Tim interrupted and smacked his head. “This must be Dick’s. He’s trying to be funny.”

          “Shall we make use of this present, regardless? It would be a shame to waste it.”

**Twelve: Angel (Rated M for non-consent and implied sex)**

         “You are so beautiful, so unearthly to this word.”

           Ra’s stroked a hand over Timothy’s cheek. It was pale and had the barest hint of a rose pink. Timothy’s cheeks were definitely the cheeks of cherubs, and Ra’s brushed a thumb over those lips so enticing and paradoxically sinful for what Timothy was.

           Timothy pulled against his chains making them rattle. He couldn’t jerk free or move his face away from that disgusting impure hand.

          “You will be punished for this.” He glared at Ra’s, wishing he could burn the man with his eyes but that was not one of his talent sadly.

          “Will I?” Ra’s asked. “Look—you react to my touch.”

          Timothy’s cheeks burned furthered at that. Because his body was reacting without his consent. But it was a sin, and Timothy felt himself burned hotter. God could see this. He could not do this.

           “Please,” Timothy pleaded. “Don’t—I—ah—“

           “You will enjoy it,” Ra’s purred as he trailed his fingers across Timothy’s snow white wings and made them quiver. “I promise. It is not every day I get to bed a creature such as yourself.”

            And Ra’s pressed his lips for the first taste of heaven.

**Thirteen: Silver and Gold (@Ava, I did go with the ring after all…it’s…yeah…)**

                Tim stared at the silver and gold braided band around his finger. An eternity bonded to Ra’s, and it would never break. Bruce stayed silent and stoic during the entire ceremony. Dick couldn’t look at him without tears forming and—

                Tim didn’t care what they thought or felt. They weren’t the one that was going to be stuck with a madman for a life partner. That was Tim’s sacrifice.

                He wished he could knock the wizard that forced this on them in the first place. He was always going to need Ra’s now. No matter what.

                “Come,” Ra’s said and placed a hand on his lower back to guide him. Tim struggled not to react as Ra’s led him away from his family. He was an Al Ghul now.

**Fourteen: Gift Wrapping**

                Tim twisted and turned, but he couldn’t get himself free. He gave up and tried to scoot for the door. Tim thought he could at least manage that, but it was too late. A pair of black boot feet edged into his vision.

                “How delectable, detective.”

                 “Ra’s,” Tim rasped. His throat was dry, and his head was still swarming from the concussion the ninja gave him. “What do you want?”

                 “Ah, so you still speak.” Ra’s crouched down and placed two fingers underneath Tim’s chin, pushing up slightly until Tim’s eyes were leveled with his own. “I think you know the answer to your own question.”

                Ra’s’ eyes roved across Tim’s bound form.

                “You are wrapped so prettily.”

**Fifteen: Fireplace**

                Tim squinted. The fireplace had flames, all golden yellow and orange and the occasional spark of blue. It was flickering in such an interesting way that Tim could made shapes out of them. Like that one. It looked like the aftermath of one of Joker’s pudding explosion. Or that one. That reminded him of the Titans and that deformed microwave.

                And Tim was entirely boneless nestled against Ra’s.

                “You drugged me,” Tim said, but it came out as a slur. His resulting frown was quickly smoothed away however by the feel of Ra’s’ fingers running through his hair.

                “Merely an additive,” Ra’s responded, not pausing one bit, and his fingers glided from the end of Tim’s hair down to the nape of his neck.               

                Tim snorted but it came out in a rather funny sound. “Only you would consider it a mere additive.”

                “Is that wrong?” And Ra’s fingers ran down the side of his neck, dipping into Tim’s collarbone.

                “I’m sure there is, but I can’t think of it,” Tim answered honestly. “But I’m pretty sure I’m not here voluntarily.”

                Ra’s stilled for a moment at that.

                “I think I shall avoid this formula next time. Your faculty of mind seems a bit troubled.”

**Sixteen: Winter Wonderland**

                They were going across the snow exceedingly fast. And even though Tim should probably be more concerned about Ra’s capturing him again, it had happened enough time before he was used to it. It was a mere annoyance now, but this was different.          

                “I did not know you owned a sleigh.” Tim eyed the contraption they were seated in warily. “Or reindeers.”

                “A person never knows when he requires their use,” Ra’s responded and cracked his whip. They were even faster now. Tim turned his head to stare at Ra’s. Ra’s smiled at him.

                “It particularly useful when kidnapping young nubile boys such as yourself.”

**Seventeen: Ribbons and Bows**

                “Ra’s,” Tim seethed as soon as the man walked into the room. “Where are they? I’m going to kill them.”

                The lovely trio of Assassins (It was probably Pru’s idea) had ambushed Tim when he was distracted (hey, he hadn’t had his coffee yet), and they had tied him up. With ribbons and bows that were a deep velvet green.

                “Halfway around the world by now, I imagine. Why?”

                “Why?” Tim repeated angrily. “As if it isn’t obvious!”

                He twisted and turned—and he was going to throttle the elder man if he didn’t help free him.

                 “Ah,” Ra’s said. “There is a note on you.”

                 “What?” Tim stopped moving long enough to see there was a note attached to him. Ra’s gently pulled it off. There was only one word on it:  _Enjoy_.

                “It appears I am to enjoy you, Timothy.”

                Tim colored.

**Eighteen: Gingerbread (I had nothing for this. Rated M slightly for implied sex)**

                Ra’s skin was toned a beautiful brown and, as Tim licked and kissed his way down to the navel, he thought it reminded him of gingerbread. That lonely food item that always sat in the cupboard at home.

                But this was much better, Tim thought as he ran a tongue across one hipbone. For once, he was going to leave Ra’s wanting and needing.

**Nineteen: Family**

                “I have been meaning to ask,” Ra’s said as they sat at table outside of a café in Paris. “Where is my invitation?”

                Tim blinked. “Ah—sorry?”

                Ra’s tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. “My invitation—for the family dinner.”

                “Oh,” Tim said as his mind finally caught up. He shrugged and picked up his pastry. “You’re not invited.”

                “Why not?”

                “Alfred disapproves of you, and unless you can get him to like you, I don’t think you’ll ever be invited for anything."

**Twenty: Christmas Tree**

                “What is this?” Tim asked. There was six feet tall fir tree in Ra’s’ chambers. It looked largely out of place next to the Arabian theme that boasted desert winds and sands.

                “I thought it may help you feel more at home.”

                “If you want me to feel more at home, you can always let me go back to mine.”

                Ra’s snorted. “After all the trouble I took to have you? Out of the question.”

                “Yes, well,” Tim sniffed. “I’m not particularly religious anyway.”

                “You are a most petulant pet.”

**Twenty One: Candle (Warnings: non-consensual branding)**

                Tim strained against the ropes holding him down, willing them to break with his mind desperately. He wished he had the benefit of Kon’s TTK or even Bart’s super speed vibrations to get free, but he didn’t.

                “Be calm, Detective. This will not take long.”

                Ra’s was heating a small thin piece of metal in the center flame of a candle. The metal grew hot and changed colors—from a dull grey to the bright white of antiseptic. Tim paled as Ra’s removed it from the heat.

                “Excellent,” Ra’s noted, eying the metal with satisfaction. Tim paled as Ra’s came nearer to him and out of sight. He struggled even more violently, but Ra’s forced him still with one strong palm to the shoulder.

                “Get off of me!” Tim couldn’t shrug that cold hand off, and fear sunk deep into him. He could feel the heat of the metal hovering above his back.

                “It will hurt more if you fight it,” and Tim felt the searing pain of Ra’s burning his mark into him.

**Twenty Two: Snowman (Warnings: Character death and corpse abduction)**

                “What have you done to him?” Bruce demanded to know. Ra’s turned slowly, cape swishing dramatically as he faced the first Detective.

                “Ah, so you did find this place,” Ra’s said and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

                “Don’t play pretend,” Bruce growled. “What did you do to him?”

                “Merely saving him from you and your family’s idiocy.” Ra’s snapped his finger, and a long round cylinder container was lowered into the room. Bruce blanched at the content. Inside, Tim rested. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. It was the most peaceful Bruce had ever seen him, but it was all wrong. His skin that was normally pale was paler still, border lining a bluish tint.

                “Ra’s…” Bruce could hardly speak.

                “Only a fridge of sort,” Ra’s commented idly. “I will bring him back one day.”

                Because Tim had died, and Ra’s couldn’t let the boy rest in peace.

**Twenty Three: Eggnog**

                “I only wish to congratulate you,” Ra’s said and inclined his head toward the drink on the table. Tim hesitated.

                “Ra’s—“

                “Just one sip. That is all I ask. You cannot refuse me that.”

                Tim picked up his glass of eggnog slowly. He stared at the yellow liquid inside, brown cinnamon flecks floating on the surface.

                “Fine,” he sighed. “Just one toast.”

                “My gratitude,” Ra’s said, and they clicked their glasses. Tim drank it and felt the wrongness of it behind the alcohol on the first taste, but it was too late. His eyes fluttered shut, and his body slumped over the table—the eggnog and cup spilling out of his hand.

                “I could always count on your sense of honor, Timothy.”

**Twenty Four: Silent Night (Rated M for sex)**

                “You are so pretty, so delicate. So fine!” Ra’s murmured as he trailed his lips across Tim’s skin.

                “Erm-ph,” Tim groaned around the gag in his mouth. His pupils were blown wide, and he writhed beneath Ra’s’ wandering hands. Ra’s paused in his ministrations.

                “Do keep silent. We would not want your family to overhear.”

**Twenty Five: Let it snow (Rated M for implied necrophilia and non-consensual sex ) – continuation from prompt 22**

                Ra’s ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. “I am pleased your hair hasn’t been ruined by the cold.”

                It was still as soft and silky as ever. Tim didn’t move or respond, but it didn’t stop Ra’s from sliding his digits down the nape and traced the bony prominence of Tim’s collarbone.

                “My men are close to finding a solution,” Ra’s whispered into ears that couldn’t hear him. He drew circles with his thumb across Tim’s hips.

                “Until then, you shall enjoy this pleasure with me.”

                Ra’s pressed a kiss to Tim’s cold lips.

                “I know you will hate to lie with me when you are awake. You can be so cold, Timothy.”

                Tim’s body gave an involuntary jerk, the decomposing enzymes working their magic. Ra’s took it as an answer.

                “I would have you freeze forever in your perfection if I could, but I prefer you alive and warm.”

                Tim’s body jerked a second time.

                Tim gave him the finger and contemplated stabbing Ra’s with the tree.


End file.
